Concrete structures are quite often utilized as a base or foundation for connecting an upstanding structure to the ground. Foundations for buildings and concrete bases for light poles or the like are but two examples of such concrete structures. Sometimes it is desired to use threaded fasteners which extend into the concrete and also extend outwardly from the concrete so that something can be threaded onto the concrete structure and be held firmly in place. These threaded structures can be inserted into the concrete when it is wet or the concrete can be poured around them. One of the problems with this method of attaching threaded fasteners or anchors to concrete is that it is time consuming to provide structures to hold them in place while the concrete cures, and also the concrete can extend into the threads, thereby preventing the threads from being used without extensive time and effort expended in cleaning the threads. Also, sometimes it is desired to attach structures to concrete which were not planned for at the time that the concrete was poured and therefore other methods of attaching or anchoring threaded fasteners thereto are needed.
Another way of attaching threaded fasteners to concrete is to drill a hole in the concrete and glue a threaded fastener into the hole, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,832 to Lang. This Lang reference shows how to attach an externally threaded post to concrete but the prior art does not show a satisfactory method for installing an internally threaded anchor member into a hole in concrete. Accordingly, there is a need to solve this problem.